


【暴卡】糖霜

by FangYang



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Riot有时候会在想，到底是这个星球上的什么东西吸引了他，才会让他抛弃曾经引以为傲的种族，愿意将前进的步伐选择停留在此。而这个问题每次都会在他看见Carlton的眼睛时有了答案。





	【暴卡】糖霜

**Author's Note:**

> 触手＆分肢play/ Dirty Talk

Riot有时候会在想，到底是这个星球上的什么东西吸引了他，才会让他抛弃曾经引以为傲的种族，愿意将前进的步伐选择停留在此。

而这个问题每次都会在他看见Carlton的眼睛时有了答案。

那是一双漂亮又动人的小鹿眼。似乎这双迷人得有些过分的瞳眸放在这位平日里总是面无表情、沉默寡言的科学精英脸庞上并无什么突兀，反而增添了好几分勾人婉转的意味。Carlton确实是这个星球上的强者，Riot并不否认，否则他也不会在跋涉了大半个地球后选择了对方作为自己的宿主——身份与思想都让这个棕发的男人有着冷冽的骄傲，甚至是对待下属时更为明显的凶狠。

Riot爱看他这副傲气昂然的模样，更爱看对方只会在自己面前才会露出的、隐秘又引人的崇拜目光。似乎整个人都裹了一层细碎的糖霜，内里是柔软温暖的热融奶油——Riot难得地作出了一个“符合地球浪漫”的评价，而Carlton总会毫不掩饰对作为共生体的自己的欣赏、着迷与迷恋，那双漂亮的眼睛里溢满了细碎的热爱星光。

就像现在躺在自己怀里，浑身泛着一层难耐的粉意，却仍然要趴在共生体用黏腻胶状物组成的肩膀上，沉迷地凑近脑袋去吻他。Riot算不上好脾气的内心里无端地陷入一片柔软的温柔，无奈地叹了口气，只好用獠牙与长舌将Carlton娇嫩的唇瓣卷了起来。

刚才，他又一次在Carlton专心致志地观察研究器皿时，从对方最为敏感地尾椎处探出了触肢，而后依附着攀爬至对方的后背，龇牙咧嘴地将脑袋探到了对方的面前：“我想要了。”

Riot的恶劣心思在纵容他的Carlton面前发挥到了极致。男人无奈又羞涩地露出一个笑容，伸出手指了指柜台上的玻璃杯，声音低沉又好听：“等我弄完这个好不好？”

“不好。”Riot伸出可怖的獠牙假装恐吓性地咬上了Carlton的脖子，然而力道却只如同最寻常的刮抚，“你把衣服脱了，我要看。”

Carlton没有太多表情起伏的英俊面庞上又热了几乎，浮现起一阵热烈的灼意。他微微低了低头，将脖子顺从地在对方眼前暴露出更大的面积来，如同献食般奉上了自己被黏液沾湿的白皙脖颈。Riot微不可闻地嗯了一声，满意地眯了眯眼，耐心地等待着宿主的下一步动作。

Carlton从来不会拒绝来自于共生体的任何要求。他听话、乖巧又有些懵懂的羞涩，感情生活宛如一片干净的白纸，面对Riot任何情色又野蛮的要求也只会面红耳赤，既茫然于对方为何要做这些水乳交融的情欲之事，又臣服地听从指示，任由对方将他玩弄得一塌糊涂、泥泞不堪，仿佛不再是众人面前稳重冷漠的科研精英。他将套在外面的白色实验服脱了下去，而后便被Riot分出一根触手往身后随意地扔去，露出平日里最常穿的棕色西装与黑色毛衣来。

银灰色金属质感的触手在男人的身下肆意游走，从与宿主连接融合的皮肤上蔓延曲伸，在整齐的西装外套下隆起一个接一个淫靡的形状。Carlton对此并无抗议，他听话得如同一个任由Riot摆布的小玩具，带着些禁欲的诱惑意味，而自己却毫不知情，规矩地将外套与西裤一步步褪了下来，而剩下的黑色毛衣则被不耐忍受的Riot揪着撕裂开来：“你这个慢吞吞的小奴隶。”

Carlton眨了眨眼，喊出了共生体要求他的情色称呼：“主人。”

“嗯哼。”Riot将男人卷了起来，放在另一旁的玻璃台面上，而冰凉的冷意则让Carlton忍不住反射性地一抖，然后又被熟知他心事的共生体给全数包裹住了。

Riot实在是很爱玩弄他的小宿主。毕竟这样听话又乖巧的甜蜜小情人的确非常难得，更何况他与对方是这样契合，基因与精神的匹配度大抵是他所能寻找到的全星系最高处。有一个志同道合的合作伙伴不容易，而同时又心甘情愿臣服于身下的小情人更是让Riot舍不得放手——不然他也不会在那场爆炸的大火中接管Carlton的身体，拼尽全力、忍受疼痛也要将对方带出，再用了两个月修复了对方几乎破碎的身体与意识。

也许这就是他留在地球的另一个理由吧。Riot分出了几分心思漫无目的地想着，体内的胶状物分化出好几根触手朝Carlton蜜色的胸前探去。硬挺的乳头被共生体连日以来的玩弄已经变得红肿破皮，被触手揪拧时会有一股麻麻刺刺的疼痛，腾起另一种奇妙的快感来。男人忍不住发出与平时不同的低哑呻吟：“嗯……疼…”

Riot说过，他不喜欢Carlton抑制住自身的任何一声喘息，他更爱听见宿主被他玩弄得哭叫不止的声音，因此Carlton从不刻意去掩饰于在情事中被共生体给予的各种快感。他细细地呻吟着，微微饱满的胸肉被不断分化出更多的小触手揉捏得留下红痕，从胶状的缝隙中泄出淫靡情色的形状来。

“小奴隶。”Riot的声音里染上了点儿笑意，“你能研制出把乳房变大的药物吗？”

“不…这不是乳房，女人的胸脯才称作‘乳房’……”Carlton的声音被逗弄得断断续续，他的意识快被铺天盖地而来的情欲燃烧至尽了，但性别倒置的形容让他仍抽出一丝注意力去纠正对方。Riot有些不满地攀了上去，把脑袋凑近男人的面前，恶狠狠地吮住了Carlton微微张开的口舌，低声说道：“不，我说是就是。”

长而冰凉的舌头又重又野蛮地卷住男人娇嫩通红的舌头吮吻舔弄，过多的黏腻唾液被Carlton接纳不住地从嘴边滴落下来，湿漉漉地沾湿在胸前的大片皮肤上。凶狠的空气的掠夺让Carlton有些呼吸困难，他迷迷糊糊地将手环在Riot粗壮的脖子上，窒息地吞咽着对方再次给他渡回来的空气。他在强势的亲吻中模糊不清地开口求饶：“好，好…这是我的乳房……”

“乖。”Riot终于放过了可怜兮兮的小宿主。不断起伏的触手仍在玩弄着Carlton的乳肉，红肿的乳粒被模拟小嘴啃咬的尖刺亵玩得淫乱不堪，一次次地被揪拧起来挤压出小石子的形状，再被分化出来的吸盘按压回去，陷入大片粉嫩敏感的乳晕里。Riot却觉得还是不够，他甚至把脑袋探了过去，粗暴地用牙齿叼咬起其中一颗颤抖的红粒，宛如婴儿吃奶似的留下一个又一个紫红色的吻印。

大片的银灰色胶状物从腰侧蔓延着蠕动到Carlton的胸膛与小腹上，最后又分化出成年男人的半个躯体，紧接着探出黏腻而粗壮的手臂，将他粗暴地按压在冰凉的桌面上，再一次将难耐动人的呻吟声全数吞咽进巨大的亲吻里。Riot并不打算控制住自己的欲望，另一片的胶状物分化出两根手指的模样，沾染着自身分泌出来的润滑液体，抵住了男人隐藏在臀缝之间的蜜洞，围着边缘按揉打转。

另外两处触手顺着皮肤流动至饱满挺翘的臀肉上，肆意地把玩揉捏着，而后用力地抓抱着让Carlton的下半身微微腾空而起，双腿也被各处细小的触肢缠绕着拉升往两边分开，把被共生体昨夜玩弄得还通红的肉穴暴露在Riot眼前。Riot终于忍不住低低地笑了起来，声音带着一股奇妙的磁性，像在Carlton心上发烫地勾挠：“原来我昨晚这么用力啊。”

他的动作并不会因为这样而停下。无血的冰冷分肢迅速而灵活地探入被按压到熟软的穴口内，紧接着变换出各种带着小嘴的触肢在温热紧致的甬道里肆意冲撞。Carlton猛地拔高了音调，身体绷成一道被刺激的直线，而后又往后落入Riot为他铺盖好的胶状怀抱里。手指状的分肢在曲起指节扣挖旋转，数次狠狠地顶着内壁上凸起的软肉研磨而过，而后触肢上的小嘴马上探出须齿叼咬舔弄，吮吸出更多甜蜜情热的汁液来。

“嗯……Riot…别…别咬……”Carlton被对方刺激得流出生理性的泪水，面庞上浮起一阵难耐热烈的红潮，他只能够紧紧地用手臂搂抱住共生体宽大坚实的后背，断断续续地呻吟，“我好痒…呜……”

炽热紧致的肉洞里分泌出熟悉接纳的动情体液，混合着过多的共生体黏剂发出咕啾咕啾的羞耻声音，回荡在平日严肃冰冷的实验室里，让Carlton几乎红透了脸。壁肉还在被按压啃咬，穴口边被揪弄得热辣敏感，触肢一次次模仿着性交的动作往更深处顶弄，但他却觉得还是不够——他所有的情欲知识都来自于共生体的教导，一股难耐而未被真正填满的欲望从体内燃烧而起，从酥麻的尾椎处一次次席卷至发软渴求的全身，最后集中在不断滑落汁液的肉洞里。过多的欲火承载让这位地球的精英没法冷静地思考，他呜呜叫唤着流出更多的眼泪，方才穿戴整齐的男人如今被按压在桌面上玩弄得浑身湿漉发红，泪水与唾液将这幅英俊的脸庞沾染得一塌糊涂。

他只能够、也只被教导如此地抬起头来，用湿漉漉的眼神去望着Riot，声音不住地颤抖：“Riot…求你填满我，求你操我……”

“小…小奴隶……”Carlton羞耻得不住发抖，“小奴隶想要主人了…”

“真乖。”Riot似乎是闷闷地笑了几声。埋在肉壁里的分肢立刻胀大起来，抵住凸起的软肉狠狠地分化成粗热巨大的阴茎模样，凶蛮地大开大合抽插操弄了起来。娇嫩的肉洞被撑出一个浑圆通红的形状，被挤压出一圈圈黏腻交缠的白沫，炽热黏紧的壁肉争先恐后地吞吐吸附着全数抽出又操入的冰冷分肢。

猛然加大的抽插速率让Carlton无声地尖叫起来，他被Riot顶弄得犹如一片可怜诱人的瓣叶，无助地抱着对方探过来的手臂，浮浮沉沉在这片由共生体创造与给予他的欲海中。他呜呜地哭叫着，泥泞不堪的肉洞却更加饥渴难耐、不知羞耻地吞食着带有凉意的阴茎分肢，承受着来自于他从未研究过的共生体性器的狂暴袭击。电流似的性爱快感从交合的蜜穴里颤抖地流动至尾椎，顺着遍布红痕的背部麻麻刺刺地炸裂开来，最后汇聚在Carlton再也没法认真思考的脑海里，燃烧起一大片细碎的白光。

“Riot…你太粗了……唔！”Carlton几乎被共生体诱弄得变作一只只受对方情欲灼烧与控制的雌兽，无暇顾及自己曾经拥有的冷静自持、稳重漠然，将所有平日里的强者模样都抛诸脑后，沉沦于这片热烈缠绵的欲潮中。他一次次配合着Riot将自己湿漉漉的臀肉与肉洞往分肢上蹭动贴近，纤长的双腿难耐地勾在由银灰色胶状物组成的腰背上，绷起一个引诱的模样来。他边抬起头，流着泪去亲吻对方凶狠的唇舌，边泄出连续的哭腔，“操我…好喜欢……呜……”

“Carlton。”Riot低沉地念出了宿主的名字，他分化出另一只手臂，安抚性地揉了揉对方柔软的发顶，回应了对方这个甜蜜的亲吻。粗胀的分肢在后穴里一次次狠力顶弄，缠绕的触手攀爬扩散至胸膛与男人身前的性器，同时包裹着揉捏吮吸，而蜜色的臀肉则被胶状的手掌拍打出淫靡的声响，布满情欲痕迹的皮肤上呈现出通红又迷人的模样来。身体的每处快感汇聚在一起灼烧燃至，带着别样又激烈的快感组成麻麻刺刺的电流碎片，一起流动至临界的顶端，最后再也承受不住地炸裂开来。

“我要……唔……！”Carlton猛地拔高了一声尖叫，他的泪水从茫然朦胧的眼睛里止不住地流了下来，又被Riot难得温柔地舔吻去了。浊白的精液从身前享受到激烈快感的性器里射了出来，浇打在自己与共生体相连接的肌肤上，Carlton还来不及喘息，而后便感觉到一股强而有力的冰凉水柱猛烈浇灌在自己颤抖收缩的穴道里。

来自于共生体模拟人类精液的黏液大股大股地涌进男人湿腻的肉道里，过多的汁水承载让Carlton的小腹不受控制地隆起一个小小的弧度，他无声地张大了嘴巴，却又被大片袭来的强烈快感给刺激得说不出任何一句话来。他迷迷糊糊地感觉自己如同被尿湿了下体一般，又更像是初孕的雌兽似的抱着小腹，整个人躺在Riot怀里显得淫乱不堪。

得知宿主想法的共生体毫无任何羞耻的想法，他毫不掩饰地、直白地暴露了自己恶劣至极的心思，一边温存地吻着失神的Carlton，一边带着诱哄意味地开口：“给我生个孩子怎么样？以后都像这样射进去，把我的体液尿满你的小肚子…嗯，到时候怀孕了说不定还要排卵。”

“唔……？”Carlton仍在高潮的余韵里迷迷糊糊，但即便他是清醒着的，也不会拒绝来自于Riot的任何要求，于是他边将脑袋疲惫地靠在对方的怀里，轻声回答道，“好。”

Fin.


End file.
